The Importance of Being Sorry
by Hufflepuff's Princess
Summary: When the MOM introduces a marriage law what will happen to the trio? Set after seventh year.
1. Chapter 1: What did you say?

Hermione was happy, it was the first day back to Hogwarts after the war and she was quite looking forward to finishing her last year of study. She smiled as Ron and Harry came on to Platform 9 and 3 quarters and as they saw her they smiled and hugged her. They had both grown a bit over the course of the war as had she they both towered above her but she had spent some time on her appearance over the summer and her hair was now straight and she had applied some makeup.

The train blew its whistle as the trio boarded the train for the last time. They quickly found Neville and Luna and sat down with them. Ginny burst in a few moments later smiling

"Goyle was picking on a first year; let's just say he doesn't look that good anymore well, he never looked good in the first place."

She sat down next to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. Hermione smiled inwardly Harry and Ginny are a perfect match for each other she thought.

Hermione hadn't had a boyfriend since she had broken up with Ron over the summer and was jealous of all her classmates who seemed to be finding all there soul mates while she still didn't have any idea. Luna's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione we're here. We have to leave I can sense the Nargles" Hermione turned and left the train.

The ride back to the castle was uneventful and so was the sorting. There were a few new Gryffindor's who all stared at the trio and quickly looked away when Ron gave them a look. "Ron stop freaking out all the first years, they are already scared." Hermione whispered she snapped back into focus as Dumbledore started talking.

"May you be reminded that the forbiden forest is out of bounds for all students and fanged frisbeesx and 482 other items are banned. Now let us settle down to our excellent feast."

After the Feast Dumbledore asked if all the 6th and 7th years would stay behind (all students were repeating a year and so there were twice as many first years). After all the younger years had shuffled out, Dumbledore fixed the olderyears with a stare.

"I am so sorry to tell you this but the ministry has just passed a new law. It is my duty to inform you that in a matter of minutes you will be matched with your true spouse threw means of the amorta potion you will be required to marry the person in two weeks and required to produce a heir in 5 years unless you are sterile. I am very sorry to inform you of this."

And the only sound in the whole room was the dropping of jaws and the glass on pumpkin juice Ron had just dropped.


	2. Chapter 2: Our mums will go ballistic

**An: Sorry if there are any errs I was doing this really early in the morning and also this is my first Fanfic. I do have finals in 2 weeks so I'll try to update but I have a ton of homework. Thanks to Evaline101 for being the first to review and Draco will pretty annoyed with Hermione but she is more annoyed don't worry they won't kill each other. Please review.**

* * *

A moment later yells broke out "you can't do this to us" 'What if I don't want to." Dumbledore frowned. Hermione was secretly pleased she would be able now to find her soul mate however Ron was no so happy. "They're bloody idiots changing things around just because they want to. Why?" he continued in this fashion until Dumbledore called for silence.

"I know you are upset but please calm yourselves I must reiterate myself you will all be married to you partner in two weeks at a marriage ceremony paid for by the ministry. There will be rooms set aside for each couple on the fifth floor. These rooms will have a companion and at the end of the year the room with the most points will win the marriage law cup."

Seamus interrupted "What if our spouse is in a different year?"

"Very good question Mr. Finnegan, if your spouse is in a different year you have too choices wait another year to graduate so you and your spouse stay together or have your spouse graduate early with you. Oh, one last thing before we pair you up men by the end of this week you must propose to your ladies. Well let's bring out the amorta, professor if you will?"

Professor Kane the new potions teacher brought out a small vile of pink liquid and called all the eligible girls up she explained "This potion will tell you who you spouse is. When you drink it you will go into a trance like state the name of your true spouse will then be revealed to you. Than wiser the name to me and I will write it down. After I have wrote it down you can take a seat and letters will be sent to your common rooms." She started passing out the potion. Hermione took her bit of the potion it wasn't a lot, barely more than a drop. She than entered a trance.

Draco watched all the girls take their potions. Zabini leaned over to his ear and whispered "Mate wonder which one you'll get?" Draco whispered back a very furious "NO." He looked back and saw than most of the girls were done and as he watched the rest of the girls finished telling their spouses. After that Dumbledore dismissed them for the night.

"So 'mione who did you get?" Hermione turned on Ron "You think I remember I don't that's part of a trance Ronald no memories!" as Ron muttered "Sorry" the trio reached the fat lady after saying the password "Love is all you need" they entered the common room. They were assaulted by first though 5th years who wondered why they had to stay late. After a quick explanation from Harry they stop pestering the 6th and 7th years and left them to sit in front of the fire and look miserable. About 10 minutes later the owls swooped in with their letters. Harry was the first to open his and he smiled as he read the name "Ginny!" They were both very happy and huge each other before urging the others to open theirs. Ron got Pansy and was disgusted, Seamus and Lavender got each other, Neville got Cho, Dean got Hannah Abbot and Parvati got Ernie. Well come on open your letter 'mione Harry urged she did and promptly let out a shirk of horror, surprise and dread because writer in front of her was the name Draco Malfoy. The world went black as she toppled back and fainted.

Draco opened his letter first and managed to read through the whole thing. "Who did you get paired with?" Zabini asked. "The Gryffindor know-it-all" He replied.

"Granger?"

"Yes"

"Tough dude I got Lovegood and Goyle got some Hufflepuff, we better owl our mums about getting engaged and getting the family wedding rings, they'll go ballistic if we don't"


	3. Chapter 3: Rings

**An: I just spoil my readers don't I? Three chapters in a week! I said I might not update for some time but I forgot that I had a two hour bus ride. Sorry if there are and inordinate amount of errs again I typed this on a bus and buses are not fabled for a smooth ride. I have posted a chapter in another story. So I might get through another chapter this weekend and one or two next week. Thanks for reading-TheRavenclawPrincess **

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione was furious. She had been since she had found out who her partner was last night. They would live apart until the marriage but still collect house points together. She was at least happy that they wouldn't have to move together right away.

She stormed into the great hall which made everyone look up and she saw the one thing she did not want to see, tables for two with little reserved signs showing where the 7th and 6th years were supposed to sit. She stomped back out of the hall and went into the kitchen and ordered herself some food and went up to the common room to eat. There an owl was waiting for her she walked over and opened the note it was in Draco's hand and although she thought to throw it into the fire she sat down and read it.

_Granger, _

_I know you are just as unhappy as me about this but my mom needs to meet you for weeding preparations I know the ministry wants a big group wedding but you still need a wedding dress and ring. Please meet me and my mother in the three broomsticks this Sunday at one o'clock. I'll see you there. _

_Draco_

Hermione frowned tomorrow was Sunday and she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to spend the afternoon with the Malfoys but she did need a dress.

On Sunday she spent a while getting ready she ate in the common room again and then did her hair and dressed up for a meeting with her future mother in law.

Draco was nervous. Yesterday he had traveled to Malfoy manor to get his grandmothers ring out of the vault, he stared at it now. It was a pretty thing white gold with diamonds in the shape of petals. He wasn't nervous about giving it to her just about whether it would fit her. If it fit her perfectly he would have no choice but to marry her because magical rings always fit the givers soul mate perfectly. If it didn't fit he would have reason to ask the ministry to null the engagement, if it fit he would have to give himself to an uncomfortable realty that she was his soulmate.

Hermione walked into the three broomsticks and instantly spotted the Malfoys as she walked over Narcissia smiled and shook her hand and said hi. She poked Draco who instantly got down one on knee and proposed Hermione thought about the ring _"It's beautiful"_ She had to accept so she did and the whole of the three broomsticks applauded. And Draco groaned as it fit her perfectly.

After that Hermione and Narcissia went dress shopping. They apparated to the leaky cauldron and walked into muggle London. Hermione was surprised when they stopped in front of the most expensive dress shop in London. Narcissia said "You're nearly a Malfoy, you have to get used to living with money."

They walked inside and instantly a patron was with them asking what they wanted. Hermione tried on three dresses before finding the one she wanted. It was a simple white dress with flower detail. Mrs. Malfoy paid for it and they left. After having dinner with Draco (He forced by his mother had asked her out) Hermione returned to the common room and saw Ginny sitting up seeing Hermione she jumped up and said "Harry proposed!"After seeing Ginny's ring (It was white gold with diamond flakes) and hearing about Luna's ring (gold with turquoise) she walked up to the dormitory there she found Lavender who also had a ring to show off. Lavenders ring was white gold with light purple stones. And then Hermione collapsed and went to bed.

Draco mind churned his date with Hermione hadn't gone that bad. She was still stuck up and ugly but she did have good points. She was trusting, kind and smart. He wondered why he was thinking these things and silently drilled back into his self "I hate her."

* * *

Hermione's wedding dress: Ball-Gown-Sweetheart-Floor-Length-Satin-Tulle-Wedd ing-Dress-With-Ruffle-Sashes-Beadwork-Appliques-Fl ower-S-002013803-g13803

Hermione's ring: . ?style=632


	4. Chapter 4: Daphne Greengrass

**Sorry, had temporary writers block. Please review. This chapter is for my best friend who likes my stories and gave me the encouragement to do this chapter. Please check out my other story. Thanks for reading!**

At 8 Hogwarts knew Hermione was in a bad mood and by 9 they knew what caused it. It wasn't that hard to figure out and the gossip spread like wildfire. And by 10 it was official; Draco Malfoy had cheated on Hermione with Daphne Greengrass.

Hermione was pissed. She skipped all her classes and didn't attend any meals. Her friends tried to comfort her but she was annoyed. The only thing she would tell her friends is "I HATE HIM." before laying back down and sobing. She had even tried to destroy her ring but she couldn't, so she had settled for throwing it in the fire where it refused to burn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco wasn't having a very pleasant day either. He kept trying to explain that it was Dauphine who started kissing him but no one believed that. Now the whole of Hogwarts hated him except Daphne, she was happy. Blasie was annoyed as well.

"Mate, I get that you hate her but you are engaged. That was a filthy lowdown thing to do cheating on her."

That hadn't helped his mood at all, neither had being scorned by everyone. All the girls thought tought he was mean and the boys were annoyed because their fiancés were annoyed, but yet the only thing Draco could think of was how annoyed his mother was going to be.

The next morning the headline news was article about the marriage law Draco wondered why the law had taken so long to reach

_The Marriage law_

_By Xavier Blake_

_It has been a carefully kept ministry secret but today it was confirmed as official. The ministry passed a marriage law on the 1__st__ of September. The law reads that all people between the ages of 16 and 35 must marry a chosen partner. When asked about this Minister of Magic Matthew Tudor said "The magical population has declined we lost 49% of our community during the war. We are now at risk of dying out as a community. The ministry has decided to fix this problem we hope that all students will be happy with their chosen partners and invite people to attend their marriage on Sunday the 14__th__. _

_More on pages 12 and 13_

Draco flipped to the next page and he gasped this could not be happening because the headline was "Already problems with the new law: the Malfoys engagement and Draco's big mistake" Draco was annoyed this made him sound like he was the problem he wasn't Daphne had just kissed him and Hermione had had the misfortune to find out.

Draco was rudely shoved out of his thoughts by a howler and a load of hate mail arriving. he decided that it would be best to go up to his room and burn all the letters. After that he would deal with Hermione, he didn't need her yelling at him yet but he would try to get her to see sense. And as his subconscious told him slyly "You truly like her" he ran down the stairs to try to muffle his mums howler and burn the papers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hermione was also reading the daily prophet in her room and decided that she needed to stop chickening out, she need to go and yell at him.

She found him on the third floor and as she walked towards him the hallway went silent, no one wanted to miss this.

Hermione started to yell "YOU HORRABLE MEAN FERRET! IT OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU THAT YOU WERE ENGAGED YOU HAD TO HAVE AN AFFIR WITH THAT SLUT" she said pointing to Daphne who went white.

"I wasn't having an affair she threw herself on me I didn't want to kiss her" Draco sounded so sad and worn out defending himself that everyone except Hermione (and some of the dumber boys) it was obvious that he liked sounded so sad and worn out defending himself that everyone except Hermione (and some of the dumber boys) it was obvious that he liked her.

"LIKE I'M GOING TO BELIVE THAT" Hermione was annoyed at how emotional she was getting. It wasn't possible that she was having feelings for the ferret it just wasn't possible.

At that moment Professor McGonagall came and broke up the fight. She sent both Draco and Hermione to Dumbledore.

When they entered his office Dumbledore asked them "What's wrong?"

Hermione replied in a flat monotone as if dead to the world "He cheated on me" However inside she was sad. How could he do this to her they were engaged and she there she paused before finishing her thought with a bust of revelation she liked him, SHE LIKED DRACO MALFOY!

Draco was instantly defending himself "She threw herself at me, I was pushing her away when you saw me"

"Sure" she scoffed but with less anger than before.

Dumbledore told Hermione to calm down and that this most likely was a misunderstanding and than called for vertrusim for Draco.

Draco took the potion and Dumbledore started asking him questions.

"What's your name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy"

"Who are your parents?"

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, my father is dead."

"Did you kiss Dauphine Greengrass or did she kiss you?"

"She did"

"Do you like Hermione Granger?"

"Yes"

And when the vertrusim wore off just outside the Slytherin common room Hermione kissed him and left him standing there, happier than he had ever been in his life.

**A cheery ending, just to clarify Mr. Malfoy was killed in the battle of Hogwarts and Draco really was innocent. Also if you have any wedding ideas please help, I haven't been to one since I was four. Thanks to the three people who reviewed the last chapter I'm glad that you like the story. **


	5. Chapter 5: Some tears and fluff

**Sorry about the wait. So I have been looking back over the last few chapters and have made a timeline.**

**Friday September 1****st****: Chapters 1 and 2**

**Saturday September 2****nd****: Hermione gets Draco invitation**

**Sunday September 3****rd****: Hermione goes shopping and gets engaged **

**Monday September 4****th****: Chapter 4's start **

**Tuesday September 5****th****: End of chapter 4**

**Wednesday September 6****th****: This chapter**

**The 17****th of september**** will be the wedding. I'm estimating that this fic will be about 30 chapters. Please review! **

**This Chapter will focus on some other couples and Fluff warning. This is set after last hour.**

**This chapter is for Pug1998, you're awesome. **

* * *

***Ginny***

Ginny walked down the hall smiling. Hermione was in a good mood again and while no one knew what had happened she didn't care all her friends (except Ron and he was always annoyed) were happy again. Especially Luna, she was the happiest that Ginny had ever seen her. She and Zabini were getting on so well it was cute to watch. Ginny was happy for herself to. She and Harry had been dating science the war and had already planned on marring before the law. As Ginny stepped up to McGonagall's office she sobered up a bit before knocking.

"Come in"

Ginny walked into the office it was large and off the transfiguration classroom. There were red hangings on the walls with Scottish designs. She turned to face Mrs. McGonagall.

"Please sit down Ms. Weasly, I heard that you and are planning on leaving this year. That means that you must have at least an E in all your classes and you do except in potions therefor I'm advising you to take remedial potions. Let me remind you if you do not get up to a E and pass all your NEWTS you will be required to spend another year here. Is that clear?"

"Yes" Ginny replied even though she was nervous what would happen if she didn't pass. She would have to spend another year and Harry would hate her because she was stupid and Oh, it would be a mess….

"Professor I have one question to ask"

"Yes, Ginny"

"Professor, what should I do if I'm pregnant?"

And then the waterworks came and once she started she couldn't stop. Her tears released so many emotions in her fear, happiness, anger and love for her baby and Harry. She cried and cried and when she stopped McGonagall looked at her and said "You will do fine. Dumbledore is setting up a nursery and I'm sure between you and Harry you will be able to manage. And I will be here if you need anyone to talk to. Have you told Mr. Potter?"

"No, I'll do it soon"

"I advise you do"

"Thanks Professor"

*** Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini***

Luna snuggled against Blaise and complained about wacklespurts. She was amazed that someone could make her feel so happy. With Blaise she felt safe.

Blaiseloved his diminutive wife too. She was always making him laugh and he could not think of time without her. And as he leaned down to kiss her face was struck by the thought that he loved her, he truly did.

***Ron Weasly and Pansy***

It wasn't that Pansy was bad it was that compared to Hermione she was dull and lifeless. In fact the whole world was dull and lifeless to Ron. His family ,had died Fred was gone, Hermione was lost to him, Harry was being hailed as a hero and he was nothing, nothing, just nothing and as he crumpled and fell to the floor he was sobbing just him and his despair.

"Ron"

Ron looked up through his teary lids he saw her looking like an angel

"Ron, what's the matter?"

"Its nothing."

"Ron you are a cute, sweet, funny guy and you are going to tell me what's wrong now."

"It everything my life is slipping away Fred and what if I die what if? No one like me I'm nothing"

"Ron you are not going to die. Fred was brave he fought for what he believed in and died defending, it he was brave. You are not doing his memory justice if you keep on going into hysterics. And you're wrong you are something to me."

Ron allowed himself to be comforted by his rescuer

"I Love You Ron"

He turned his head and saw Pansy

"It just so hard he was my older brother and I looked up to him."

"It's okay to be sad. I lost my brother too. I loved him I know we fought on different sides and he didn't have a good cause but I still miss him. I loved him so much more than my parents I was his flower."

"I'm sorry Pansy"

And the two of them sat on the floor and comforted each other as the day faded to black.

***Jessica Moore* **

Jessica, Fiancé of Gregory Goyle, stalked down the stairs towards the courtyard. She was angry, I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS LAW, was what kept going through her brain, she was only a 5th year not old enough.

This was because when Dumbledore had had the ladies drink the potion Goyle got no one after calling in the ministry and casting a spell designed to help find his love, he found Jess.

Jess remembered getting pulled into Dumbledore office. She had been scared and after the explanation hysterical. She remembered first seeing Greg, as she now called him, he had been scared to meet her. He had never seen her before but it was to be expected he was a 7th year and she a 5th year.

She liked Greg that wasn't the problem it was just that she was so young and she didn't want a child yet she was only 16 and way too young. It was just too scary. Jess turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned she smiled as she saw it was Greg.

"How are you Jess?"

"Fine just thinking about the wedding"

Greg got down on one knee and Jess's heart leaped as she saw what he was going to do.

"Jessica Marie Moore, I love you so much. You complete me and I couldn't marry anyone else. Jess will you marry me?"

Jess gasped as she saw the ring and managed to stutter "Yes" as Greg put the ring on her finger she appreciated its beauty. It was gold with a sapphire set in the middle that matched her eyes she loved it, but she loved the man giving it to her even more.

**That's the happy chapter. Please review. I would like to at least reach 10 reviews in total. How do you like the couples? And I still need help for the wedding. **


	6. Chapter 6: Ministry Medlers

**Ok, by the time you read this I will be on summer break this means that chapters will now be coming semi regularly. I would like to thank Pug1998 for editing and Kwoubbnoub for supporting me. I urge you to check out both of their stories. I am NOT J.K. Rowling. Please review.**

* * *

**Thursday, September 7****th**

Hermione curled up on the window seat in the library and started reading her book. She had already finished all her homework and was now trying to find a loophole in the marriage law; just because she had kissed the ferret didn't mean she liked him. She was jostled out of her thoughts by Draco sitting down beside her.

"Granger, you need to get back to you common room it is late and you don't look well rested."

"Malfoy, when did we revert back to last names? And I don't need a keeper telling me what to do. I can take care of myself without you!"

She then stormed out of the library and ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room and upstairs and into her bed.

She than sat on her bed and thought. She knew that Malfoy was right she hadn't been sleeping well. She was scared of everything of the law, of having children, of getting in a serious relationship, N.E.W.T.S. an all the hundreds of other things on her mind. After lying in bed for a while she fell asleep.

* * *

**Friday, September 8****th**

"Hermione get up!"

Hermione woke up to see Lavender standing over her.

"Breakfast is in 15 minutes"

Hermione jumped up and got dressed. After walking down to the great hall she sat by Ginny. The yonger girl looked upset.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. It looks like Dumbledore is going to give a speech."

And indeed the headmaster had stood up and was clearing his thought. And as the hall quieted Dumbledore started speaking.

"6th and 7th years after much ministry involvement it has been decided that you will now have a new class called "Preparation for life". This class will teach you how to manage you and your spouse's relationship and will teach you how to be parents. Also they have decided that couples should start living together. After breakfast please find one of the staff and they will show you to your room. Your new schedules should be in your rooms."

After Dumbledore's announcement, ripples of shock went thought the 6th and 7th years before they all gloomily accepted it. After Hermione was done eating she set off to find Draco. She eventually found him at the entrance to the great hall and set off to find a teacher they McGonagall ended up leading them to their room which was number 17. They set their password to "bookworm" after going through many others. When Hermione walked in to the room she saw a large common room with one door leading off it. The common room had stone walls and floors with red rugs on them a huge fire place and red and silver couches. There were Slytherin and Gryffindor banners on the walls and the whole place felt nice and cozy.

Hermione than walked into the other room it was a large bedroom with only one bed and it was decorated in red as well. She looked in the closet and all her stuff was already in there. She then walked into the bathroom which was red and white.

When she walked into the common room she saw Draco reading something when he was done he surmised it for her.

"This is apparently enchanted, when we have a kid a room will be added on for them. Also according to this sheet there's a curse so if we don't sleep in the same bed we will get painful boils. Also we can apparently wish a kitchen to come if we want. Do you want a kitchen?"

"Yes"

Than another door appeared, it lead in to a small kitchen in Slytherin colors. Draco silently cheered, finally a room decorated his way.

They spent the rest of the day barley talking to each other. After looking over their schedules, they had Preparation for life first thing on Mondays, Fridays and Wednesdays, they did homework.

At about 5 Draco declared that he was hungry. Hermione realized that she was too. She greeted that knowledge with the sinking feeling that she was going to have to cook with the ferret. She and Draco eventually settled on pasta. They cooked it up the magical way and sat down to eat in silence. Halfway through the meal Draco said "Hermione were going to get married whether we like it or not. I think we should start calling each other by our first names."

"Fine Draco"

Five hours later Hermione went to bed. Draco watched her leave and waited until she changed to enter the bed room. He quickly changed and got into bed. Hermione said "stay on your side of the bed"

Hermione was staring at Draco and then mentally reprimanded herself "Bad Hermione, YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM."

* * *

**I know this is a filler but It moves the story along. Please review I still need wedding ideas. Even if you just type a smiley face it makes me so happy. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Falling for the prince

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Thanks too Pug1998 for editing this chapter and giving me Faye and potterhead27 and Narnia and Harry Potter 4 ever for multiple reviews. I love you guys!**

**This chapter is for mygrandma Faye who died before I was born.**

**Saturday, September 9th**  
Faye Gwyneth Zabini walked down the hall towards her tutor. She always thought this was weird a Ravenclaw getting tutored by a Gryfinndor. But she didn't understand arithmicy so here she was outside Hermione's room waiting for an hour of embarrassment to begin. Although this time it was different she hadn't been tutored since last year and now Hermione lived with Draco which she was weird. It was like having her older sister marring her older brother. She had gotten to know Hermione over the years that she had been tutored and she had known Draco since he was 6. They had become fixtures in her life. She went to Hermione for homework help and Draco for quidditch help and help plotting her schemes.  
Faye paused outside the door before knocking she could hear Draco and Hermione arguing inside.  
"Don't leave your Bloody stuff everywhere! You don't own the house and I'm not a house elf!"  
"You don't own the house either and you could be a house elf with the amount of campaigning and talking to them you do!"  
"You'r missing the point, Draco don't leave your stuff everywhere when I look through my shorts I don't want to find your dirty boxers! Understand?"  
"Were going to be married and you didn't let me bring Sandy so I don't see what the problem is"  
"The problem is this. I can't study with all your stuff thrown all over my desk. I can't find anything of mine in the bathroom cause the amount of your hair product.."  
"Hey, this takes time"  
"I don't care you need to clean up."  
Then Faye knocked.  
"Come in"  
Faye walked in and agreed with Hermione. It was a pigsty. Draco had  
all his books scattered all over the room and his robes were tossed everywhere. However she did sympathize with Draco in the fact that normally his house elf Sandy would clean up after him but with sharing a room with Hermione she didn't want Sandy to have to work.  
"Draco go hang out over at Blaise's"  
"He's always snogging Lovegood so its way to gooey over there."  
Faye mentally gagged she didn't want to hear of her half brother kissing anyone that was way to gross for words. I mean he didn't have any shame in going out in public in his boxers. Poor Luna.  
"Well go somewhere then!"  
"Fine. Bye Faye"  
"Bye" Faye replied  
Hermione threw all of Draco's stuff off the table and sighed.  
"Boy problems?" Asked Faye  
"Yeah, He's such a messy, arrogant person." Sighed Hermione  
"Let him have Sandy. This room will clean up quick."  
"He needs to learn how to look after himself first"  
"Agreed"  
"How are you and Garth doing?"  
Garth was Fay's boyfriend. He was a muggleborn Gryfinndor and they had been going out for three years. Blaise hated him.  
"Good"  
"Well lets start your homework if you plan on passing your OWL next year you need help."  
"Tell me about it"  
"Okay so If we have to..."

* * *

Blaise wondered why his room had suddenly become the common room. If couples wanted to meet eatchother why did they choose his bloody room? He looked around and saw Goyle and Jess talking in a corner, Ron and Pansy talking and kissing, Draco staring moodily at nothing, and his Luna. He sat down, gave up and relaxed.

* * *

Hermione walked down the corridor to collect Draco from Blaise in a bad mood. She was thinking "Faye although an intelligent person is hopeless at arithmicy. I have no idea why she even took the subject and the even more insufferable thing was that she took the entire lesson suggesting that me and Draco should make up and get together. Fat Chance. I mean who is she, a matchmaker? And even more of a problem is that I think I'm falling for him. I mean he's handsome and smart. And oh I like him but what if he didn't like me? That would be a problem so should I remain aloof or what? And the feel of his arms around me when I woke up. Priceless. I am falling for the slytherin prince big time. "

**That was the hardest chapter to write. In case any one is wondering Faye is a 4th year Ravenclaw although people agree she should have been Slytherin. She is Blaise's half sister from one of his mothers other marriages. She is 4'11 and has black medium length hair. She has a permeant tan and is spoiled by her mom. Please review. I was so happy last time. Thanks to all those who aded this to there alerts and favorites list. LOVE YOU GUYS! And I'm surprised that no one just typed a smiley face for a review. Writers are a dedicated bunch. =)**


	8. Chapter 8:Falling for the princess

**Sorry about the lateness. I type on an ipad keyboard which died and we can't find the charger so I had to find another computer to type on. Thanks to Potterhead27 and Pug1998 for reviewing. Pug1998, I do have a good editor. Her name's Pug1998 :)**

**I am not Jk Rowling**

* * *

**Saturday, September 9th **

Draco stared into space. He was faintly aware of Jess and Goyle's conversation and the other couples snoging but his thoughts were elsewhere.

They were on Hermione. She had woken up in his arms this morning and he had loved it even after she had shoved him away. He loved the way that her hair fell down her back and the way it smelled of her coconut shampoo. He loved that she didn't fall at his feet like other girls. He loved her retorts and warm big brown eyes. He loved her when she was happy, sad, angry and everything in was falling for the Gryffindor princess, big time.

"Blaise, I have to go Granger will be wondering where I am."

Blaise took a break form snoging Luna. "Well go then, this isn't a bloody common room and I couldn't care less about where you are."

Grumbling about bad friends, Draco started walking down the hall back towards his room. Suddenly he bumped into Granger. She obviously hadn't been paying any attention to where she was going as whatever she had been carrying had flown all over the place. And before she could move he captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

**Any bets on Hermione's reaction? I apologies for shortness but I needed to write this chapter. I was rather sad only 2 reviews for the last chapter. Remember reviews make the writer happy and a happy writer writes faster(Hint,hint) :)**


	9. Chapter 9: It's so fluffy!

**I am now a beta so if you want me to beta a story I'll be happy to. This chapter is for Potterhead27 who has reviewed every chapter sience chapter 3 and Pug1998(agin) for doing the exact same thing! I love you two. And a random shout out to Kwoobsnoob for being wasome. Check out her story please. I don't own Harry Potter, Top Gear or Despicable me. **

**Saturday, September 9th **

***Draco***

She leaned towards me and deepened the kiss. I could taste her cherry Chapstick and I was the happiest man alive. And then she pulled away, I tried to get it back what we had shared moments before but it was gone. She was gone. Telling me that she could never love a deatheater she ran away. And my love was gone. How could she refuse me? How could she believe that I still believed that pureblood crap? How could she leave me and break my heart? I picked up what she was carrying it was still on the floor. it was a few notebooks that she had doodled in one of them was still open to a page. On it our initials were entwined. Why did she draw this if she didn't like me? Why?

***Hermione* **

Why did I stop it? I love him. I think its cause my scar gave a twinge. That may sound like a Harry thing to say but sometimes it does and when it did it this time I was teleported back to last year. Draco had stood by as my status my worth as a human had been carved into my arm. It still hurt but not as much as it used too. I could never love someone who stood by while that was happening.

***Draco* **

I chased after her she was already in the room.

"Hermione I was forced to be a deatheater."

"No you weren't"

"They would have killed my family otherwise."

"Well don't pretend you had it hard, you don't have your blood status carved into your arm! I don't even know why your being nice to me. All I know is that when I marry you you'r going to go off and cheat on me with a pureblood whore!"

"I do know what it's like" he said brandishing the dark mark at her.

"I do know! Do you know how much off the wizarding world has shunned me for being something that I had no choice about?.."

"What do you mean no choice?"

'I was getting to that Granger. They would have killed my family! Do you want your life and your parents life's on the line? And I hope that you don't have that low of an idea about me. I never cheat. Ever."

"I'm going to bed."

"Fine"

Why didn't she say she believed me? I think she did but I'm not sure. Why can't she just tell me?

* * *

Draco stood up and walked into the bedroom Hermione was sleeping. Draco collapsed and slept.

Hermione and Draco spent the morning doing homework. They worked in silence until Hermione spoke.

"Draco, I forgive you for being a deatheater and get dressed we need to be at Weasley sunday dinner in a half hour."

"What?'

"Sunday lunch at Weasley's"

"I'm not going"

"Yes you are."

A half an hour later a very disgruntled Draco and a happy Hermione flooed to the burrow.

***Draco***

The kitchen was a mess. There were pots everywhere. Hermione seemed right at home.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"Hi and who is your fiance, dear?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Mrs. Weasley looked at me quickly. She didn't show it for long but I knew she didn't like me.

"Well hello Draco dear."

"Hello"

"Why don't you go out to the garden everyone else is already out there."

We walked out in to the garden. It wasn't that well kept at least compared to the ones at home it wasn't and it occupied with people.

"Hey 'mionie"

Hermione ran over to Ron who was talking to a liite boy, Harry and Ginny. Great, now I was left without anyone to talk to. Suddenly I was a tapped on the shoulder from behind. I tall brunette was standing behind me.

"Hi you must be Hermione's fiance. I'm Audrey Weasley."

"Yeah, I am I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Who are all these people?"

"I'm Percy's wife, he's the one over there."

I looked and saw a man with horn rimmed glasses talking to a blond lady and another red haired man.

"He's talking to Cassidy and Charlie who are engaged. You most likely know George and Angelina from school there also engaged. And you know Ron, Pansy, Ginny and Harry from school."

"Who's that boy?"

"Teddy Lupin"

I knew who Teddy was Hermione had told me about him.

"Thanks for explaining."

Just Mrs. Wesley called us all to dinner. It looked delicious. Pasta, salads and turkey. The dinner passed quickly enough.

When we were done eating we said goodbye and flooed home. Teddy screamd when Hermione saidshe was leaving. Apparently she was his favorite.

"Well that wasn't that bad was it Draco?"

"You ditched me. I didn't have anyone to talk to."

"Sorry, I have something that might entertain you."

"What?"

Hermione smirked mysteriously and started setting up this box that she had got from Mr. Wesley. A few minutes later she pressed a few buttons and the box started showing pictures.

"What is this?"

"It's called a TV. Muggles use it to watch things."

She smiled as she herd the music coming from the box.

"What is this."

"A show now sit down, shut up and watch."

I stated paying attention when the music had stopped some one started speaking.

_Tonight on Top Gear: I do a skid. Richard steals some tyres. And James get kicked in the face._

Then there was some random car stuff and some funny stuff like a man dressed in white kicking people.

_Jeremy: Some say he's the Stig, but he isn't. He is the Stig's Chinese cousin. [Chinese Stig kicks open a door behind them] Now, I should explain, driving is his second favourite thing._

_James: What's his first favourite thing?_

_Jeremy: Attacking people. He does it a lot. He's constantly at it._

_[Chinese Stig proceeds to attack Jeremy, James, the director and the camera crew until Jeremy and James persuade him to go into the Guangzhou Trumpchi]_

_Jeremy:That's the worst Stig we've ever had._

Soon the program was over. Hermione decided to have a movie night. What that was I didn't even ask. Soon we had Ron and Pansy, Basie and Luna, Faye and Jess and Greg cuddled up on the couches and Hermione was explaining the TV. Then she put in a movie called "Despicable me" I didn't find it that great but Blasie was freaking out over the whole movie. After everyone else had left she said that she had always wanted a unicorn like the one Gru wins for his daughter.

I spotted one of my old stuffed anmils in my trunk. I summoned it over to me and transfigured it in to the unicorn. Hermione looked so happy. Maybe she thought I wouldn't do it. When I handed it to her she quoted the movie.

"It's so fluffy!"

I smiled and she hugged me and we kissed picking up right where we left off last time.

**My longest chapter ever! Please review! I don't own Top Gear or Despicable me and If you haven't seen them you should. Also I'm sorry that they didn't come from the aproppite time period. If your a Top Gear Fan review and tell me your favorite presenter and I'll dedicate a chapter to you!**

**If your happy and you know it review!**

**If your happy and you know it review!**

**If your happy and you know it and you rely want to show it.**

**If your happy and you know it review!**


	10. The party

**I am so, so sorry for the long wait I have had a crazy three weeks.**

**This chapter is for Sophie,Cassidy,Dylan,Payton,Ben,Matt,Gareth and Gretchen. And especially Jessica, one of the bravest and smartest people I know. I love all of you guys.**

**Thanks to Pug1998 for editing**

* * *

**Monday,September 12th**

Ginny could hear Harry pacing in the hall. He was walking up to the foot of the stairs and back down to the top of the other set stairs. She was laying on her back in the hospital wing having an ultrasound.  
"Well you can go and tell your young man the happy news."  
"Thanks madam Pomfery" Ginny said stretching  
She walked out in to the hall  
Ginny meet Harry and said "Guess what! Were having a boy!"  
Harry hugged her and he said "well, He'll be due soon so we should tell everyone soon"  
"How about tonight?"  
"Sure"  
"I'll owl my mum"  
"She's going to kill me. Were not even married!"  
"We will be soon and she won't she likes you to much for that."  
"But sleeping with her daughter over the summer! Does she like me enough to forgive me for that?"  
"Yes, she does."  
They paused outside the common room door where they were having a party to celebrate all the engagements. They kissed and walked in hand in hand in to the room. Harry walked up to the stage where a band was preforming and between songs grabbed the mike.  
"Hello, Me and Ginny have a announcement to make."  
Ginny grabbed the mike. "We have a baby due in six months!"  
Congratulations came from the crowd and Harry gave the mike back to the singer.  
Hermione seeked out Ginny.  
"Congrats, How many months?"  
"Three"  
"When will you know the gender?"  
"We already do they can tell earlier with magical births. Its going to be a boy!"  
"That's great do you have a name?"  
"Not yet. Oh, how are things going with Draco?"  
"Good I guess. He's better then I thought he would be but I don't think he's the one, I mean I like him but I just think that its to quick. I mean I just got over my hate of the guy."  
"Yeah, speaking of weddings would a bachlorette party on friday be okay with you?"  
"I guess"  
"K, We'll meet here at eight"

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter and delay. Review!**

****


	11. A letter

So,so sorry about all the delays in this story. My muse has left as you might have guessed by the last few chapters, honestly I have barley any time to write this anymore. This is going to end up being shorter then I thought. It's going to finish slightly after the wedding but, it will be finished. So, thanks for sticking with me through the last few crazy weeks.

Thanks to Pug1998. You rock!

* * *

"Oh god" Hermione moaned on Tuesday morning  
Draco picked up the papers that she had been staring at. The top one was asking who the bride wanted to walk her down the aisle.  
"Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry." She had tears streaming down her face now and as a looked around the room others did as well, others who had gotten the same reminder Hermione had, those who had no parents to walk them down the aisle.  
Draco glanced back down at the paper. There were 10 tickets so that they could invite there family and friends and a note about wedding colors. There was also a list about the wedding party.  
_ Official wedding Party for all Hogwarts students  
{Bridesmaids} {Groomsmen}  
Faye Zabini Gareth Harder  
Elle Smith Ben Moore  
Grace Fredrickson Matthew Marquart  
Emily Kudick Daniel Wenger  
Astoria Greengrass Nick Bronner  
Grayson Emma Ritchie Malone  
Katie Perez Jeremy Matthews  
Miranda Gould James Kvale  
Mia Harder Steven Hill  
Karen Wetherbee Richard Smithson  
Nicki Heap Harry Stocking  
Lilly Snider Zayne May

{Flower Girl} {Ring Bearers}  
Gretchen Fredrickson Arthur Lee  
Edward Harper  
Winston Beres  
Please contact the ministry if you are not in agreement with this list. Please note that changes are not promised.

"It's okay Draco, I'll be alright do you think Moony would walk me down the aisle?"  
"Who's Moony?"  
"Oh, I forgot you don't know. It's Remus Lupin your cousins husband."  
"What! I have a cousin."  
"Yes, Tonks. Don't you know her?"  
"NO! is she that crazy pink haired lady with the order?"  
"Yes, she is"  
"And this Lapine guy? Who is he?"  
"Lupin, Draco. He's a werwolf and an order member."  
"Okay. I guess"  
"Okay, I'll send an owl back to the ministry."

* * *

**Luna and Blasie **  
"So is your dad gonna walk you down the aisle?"  
"No, wedding aisle's are filled with wacklespurts. I'll go by myself"  
"Okay, Luna."

* * *

The rest of the week was filled with craziness all the girls were fretting about weddings, what marriage would mean and for some of them, pregnancy. Classes were canceled due to the fact that it wouldn't be fair to keep them doing homework right up to their wedding day. Unfortunately, this only lead to a rise in tensions as then the girls had more time to fret and the boys had more time to be yelled at for not caring about their partners. On friday the girls were all celebrating there last week as independent females. All the Gryfynndor girls subjected to the marriage law met in the common room.  
"Ready" asked Hermione  
"Yes" the group replied  
Holding hands the group appareted to where ever Hermione wanted them to go.


End file.
